


7-5-7 Love

by TheDelta42



Series: Miraculous Valentine's day 2020 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi, Tomoe Tsurugi trying to bond with her daughter, kagami and adrien are trying to figure out how to flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: Kagami and Adrien decide that Haikus are the best way to flirt with Marinette.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Miraculous Valentine's day 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942003
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	7-5-7 Love

**_ 575 Love _ **

“Flower on the wind

Forever blowing freely

Will always find hearts.” Recited Adrien, making Kagami slam her head onto the table.

“That was terrible.” Groan Kagami, tilting her head up, “Why did we even decide to do Haiku’s?”

“Because Marinette likes them.” Said Adrien, flopping down, “If she wasn’t such a good designer, she’s be a poet or a singer.”

Both sat there, silently.

“Did you hear that Marinette has been taken to hospital?” Adrien suddenly asked, “Do you think it has something to do with Ethan?”

“I don’t know.” Said Kagami, her cheek smushed against her arm.

The two sat in silence, until Tomoe wandered past. Tomoe stopped and turned her ear towards the two, before making her way back to them.

“What are you doing?” Asked Tomoe, making Adrien jump and Kagami internally groan.

“It’s complicated.” Said Adrien, making Kagami internally moan again.

“How so?” Asked Tomoe, as Kagami felt dread fill her stomach.

“Well,” Said Adrien, his eyes going to the floor, “Kagami and I both have feelings for someone else, while still having feelings for each other.”

“You cannot decide on which on you want?” Questioned Tomoe, her tone disapproving.

“No, it just that,” Said Adrien, “We want each other, and we want Marinette to be part of it.”

Tomoe was silent, “…you mean you want to be in a polygamous relationship?”

“Yes!” Exclaimed Adrien, before his smile faltered, “But, the thing is, Marinette’s last relationship wasn’t exactly healthy. W-we don’t know what happened exactly, but she went to hospital because of it.”

“And you’re trying to achieve your goal with Haikus?” Questioned Tomoe, raising an eyebrow.

“Marinette likes poetry, when she was with Luka, she would make Haikus.” Said Adrien, as Kagami silently willed whatever being resided above to end her suffering. There was only so much second-hand embarrassment she could take.

Tomoe disappeared, before coming back with a thick book.

“Your father gave this to me before the accident.” Said Tomoe, dropping the book on the table.

“10,000 Haikus and Poems for all occasions.” Adrien read the title, before looking up.

“I understand that I’m not the most, affectionate person,” Said Tomoe, awkwardly, “and I’ve not been the most supportive mother. I can only hope this is a start.”

The atmosphere was so awkward, Adrien was certain he could cut it with a knife.

Kagami got up and awkwardly hugged her mother.

“Thank you, mother.” Whispered Kagami, before her mother awkwardly hugged her back.

“May I ask what this girl’s full name is?” Asked Tomoe, when she and Kagami detached from each other.

“Marinette Duapin-Cheng.” Said Kagami, getting Tomoe to raise her eyebrows.

“Does she have a brother called Michael?” Asked Tomoe, getting Adrien and Kagami to look at each other.

“Yeah…, why?” Responded Adrien, after sharing a look with Kagami.

“He’s a swordsman.” Said Tomoe, a small smile appearing on her face, “But he preferred to use a broadsword opposed to a sabre.”

“How do you know that?” Asked Kagami, tilting her head to the side.

“He came to me for lessons.” Replied Tomoe, before walking away.

Adrien and Kagami looked at each other.

“Well, that was both enlightening and awkward.” Said Adrien, before looking down at the book, “Let’s see if this helps.”

Kagami nodded,

“How does; A bird flies sweetly

on paper wings. Telling all

of my love for you.” Asked Kagami, looking at the book.

“But that’s responded with; Refreshing and cool

love is a sweet summer rain

that washes the world.” Replied Adrien, pointing at the verse.

“Okay, how’s; Hot nor cold will ever

bring anyone harsh pain anywhere

For love is the relief?” Asked Kagami, getting a small smile from Adrien.

“Nice, but I still get the feeling this is going to be hard than we thought.” Responded Adrien, getting a groan from Kagami.

Elsewhere in the house a Kwami crawled out of Tomoe’s hair.

“Is everything alright, Mistress?” Asked the Kwami. The Kwami resemble a Japanese dragon but was a more serpentine in shape.

“I am fine, Eedo.” Said Tomoe, her hand rubbing the top of the Kwami’s head affectionately, “I just pulled myself out of the pit of misery I’d thrown myself in to.”

“So, it wasn’t because you found that there were other survivors.” Smiled Eedo, before ducking back into Tomoe’s hair.

“No, we’re not using; My love for you is

Like camembert, I would do

Anything to have you.” Shouted Kagami, a snort coming from Tomoe’s hair.


End file.
